A Frequent Visit
by RandomRyu
Summary: Dave goes and visits his brother's grave. Sadstuck. May continue if I can think of a plot to make it go on.


Dave adjusted his tie as he stepped out of the car, keeping his gaze on the ground and his shoes as he walked. He clutched the bouquet of bright red roses in his hand as he stepped slowly, every tap of his shoe on the moist grass seeming like a mile. His shades started to slip down his nose as he glanced over at the gravestones spaced around the fading green grass, all having different names and dates on them. He made sure not to step on any grave or knock anything over; having been there was many bouquets of flowers and small statues left for the loved family members, friends, and loved ones. Only a few more steps and he made it to the grave he aimed for.

He kneeled down in front of the medium sized head stone and read the name before speaking. "Bro," He placed the bouquet of roses down near the stone," I got these for you. It's been a year since I've last visited you. I'm sorry it's been so long." He apologized, his voice cracking as he spoke. "It's been lonely without you, really lonely. Two years. It's been two years since I've last really seen you. I really miss you and I know I never really told you much when you were alive because I got so embarrassed to say it, but I do truly love you."

Dave sucked in a breathe before letting out a shaky sigh, his hands resting on his knees. "You're the best brother someone could ask for, and I really should have treated you better when you were alive. You deserved it. You risked your life for me, you _died _for me, Bro."

He blinked, and that's when the tears started to form. They began to roll from beneath his shades and down his now red cheeks. '_Don't cry, Dave. That's not cool. You have to show them that you're strong, and crying isn't helping that.' _His brother's words rang in his mind, fresh like he had just spoke them to Dave only a moment ago. Even though he knew this, he still let out a sob and bit his lip to try and hold it back. It was no use. He slipped off his shades to put them into his pocket and cover his face with his hands. A muffled cry came from him, silenced some by his hands covering his face.

Dave just sat there and let the tears out, thoughts of his brother running through his head. "I really miss you, Bro. I wish you could come back. It's so lonely without you." It seemed like the same thing over and over when he visited. He usually visited every other week, but he's been house hopping for the past year and in and out of therapy and mental care that he never had free time.

"It's been hard without you." Dave sniffled, speaking as he still sobbed quietly. "It's been really hard. You won't be proud of this, you won't be proud of this at all. I've been…hurting myself." His hand clasped over his forearm and he winced. "I stopped a while ago, but you can still see where I got hurt. I'm not going to show you… I don't want to trouble you. I want you to rest." He spoke to the gravestone like it was his brother lying there in bed, refusing to get up.

It started to grow dark, the sun setting and making the horizon orange and pink and blending together to make a relaxing color. "It's getting dark." Dave glanced up and looked around him, observing his surroundings and stating the obvious. "I have to go," He stood to his feet and stretched, having been sitting like that for a while ," But I'll be back soon. I promise, Bro. I love you." He reached a hand out to pat the gravestone.

With one last reading of the stone for his brother, he turned made sure not to step on any other grave in respect; opening the car door and stepping in. He glanced over at Rose, who was driving them, and averted his gaze right away when he remembered his shades were off; showing his puffy red eyes from crying.

"Dave," Rose reached over and pat his shoulder, "Let's go home. You should rest. And remember, I'm always here to talk." She pulled her hand back and placed both on the wheel as she start up the car again and made her way out of the grave yard.

Dave stayed quiet the whole way home.


End file.
